Take 2 With Phineas and Ferb - Jurassic World: Return to Isla Nublar
by animaladventures1314
Summary: The survivors from "Jurassic World: Return to Isla Nublar" are back on the mainland just in time to appear on a special talk show: "Take 2 With Phineas and Ferb"! In this show, you the readers will be able to ask questions to the survivors and get the real skinny on what it was like surviving Isla Nublar with Phineas and Ferb has the hosts of the show!


**Take Two with Phineas and Ferb –**

**Jurassic World: Return to Isla Nublar**

**Chapter 1: Lights, Camera Action!**

**A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to my new story on fanfiction! If you've read my writing, you'll know that I recently finished "Jurassic World: Return to Isla Nublar". This fanfiction is a spin-off that takes place shortly after in which the main characters from the story will appear on Phineas and Ferb's talk show, "Take Two with Phineas and Ferb" (you can view episodes of it on YouTube if you're unfamiliar with the show and its setup), hosted by, of course Phineas and Ferb. Of course, before reading this fanfic, you might want to take a look at my story, "Jurassic World: Return to Isla Nublar" so that you are familiar with it and its characters. Please enjoy this fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Jurassic Park or Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

Scene: Behind stage

(Phineas checks his watch)

Phineas: Hey, Ferb, you ready?

(Ferb gives Phineas a thumbs up)

Phineas: Good. How are we doing in the booth, Isabella?

Isabella: Everything's all set, Phineas.

Phineas: How are our guests doing?

Isabella: I just checked on them. They're ready whenever you are.

Phineas: Great. I need some water.

(He gets his water bottle and drinks a quick sip)

Phineas: This is going to be a blast. Hey, where's Perry?

(Ferb shrugs)

Phineas: Alright, never mind then. Let's get this thing started!

* * *

Scene: Main Stage

Isabella, from backstage: And now, we are proud to present to you . . . _Take Two with Phineas and Ferb_!

(Audience claps)

Isabella: Today's show is brought to you by: _Mr. Slushy Burger ©._

Background Singers: _Pickles so green and meat so brown, lunchtime's fun with Slushy the Clown_!

Isabella: And now our hosts, Phineas and Ferb!

(Phineas and Ferb dash onto stage; Phineas takes his seat at his desk with a monitor on it while Ferb sits in a large red chair next to the desk)

Phineas: Hello, hello, hello everyone and welcome to our show! How is everyone doing today?

(Everyone cheers)

Phineas: Great. As you all know, we normally interview celebrities on this show, but today we're doing something a little different. Today, we're going all Jurassic to have exclusive interviews with the survivors from the recent Isla Nublar Escapade. We're interviewing the heroes of _Jurassic Park_! Please welcome: Dr. Alan Grant, Dr. Laura Sorkin, Dr. Richard Levine, Timothy Murphy, Kailey Harding, Alexis and Lester Murphy, Drs. Ian and Sarah Malcolm, Eric Kirby, Kelly Malcolm, Stanley Wa . . . wa . . . um, Stanley W., Captain Ryan Muldoon, Rebecca Brown, Taylor Simmons . . .

(The _Jurassic World_ team walks onto the stage respectively and takes their seats near the desk)

Phineas: . . . and last but not least, John Parker Hammond!

(The crowd goes wild as John Hammond walks onto the stage and sits down)

Kailey: Wow! Look at this crowd!

Tim: You're telling me.

Taylor: Oh boy! I'm on TV! Hi, Mom! Hi, Dad! Hi, Bethany! Hi, Patrick! Hi, Alana!

Ryan: Don't go too overboard, Taylor.

Lester, sighing: Lex, do you mind telling me why we're doing this again? Because I have work I could be doing rather than sitting here–

(Lex elbows her husband)

Grant, to Ian Malcolm: Do you know if we're actually getting paid to do this?

(Malcolm shrugs)

Levine: Hi everyone!

(The audience dies down)

Phineas: First of all, thank you all so much for being here tonight.

Levine: Thank you guys. This is kind of cool.

Taylor: You've got that right!

(Taylor waves at the camera)

Phineas: Have any of you ever been on a talk show before?

Levine: Can't say that I have . . . actually, most of us haven't.

Grant: You have to remember though, we're not your typical celebrities. Most of us are just your regular, ordinary people that you'll bump into everyday that have been thrown into a peculiar situation.

Hammond: Well, I've been on a talk show before. After the '97 incident, I received a lot of publicity.

Phineas: That sounds cool. I guess the man related to the man who accidentally released a live _Tyrannosaurus rex_ into San Diego _would_ get a lot of attention.

Malcolm: Yeah, I did too, both before and after that escapade.

Phineas: Sounds like an interesting topic for you to talk about when we reach your segment of the show. Anyways, we know you've been through a lot during your adventure, so would one of you guys like to tell us a basic overview of what took place during that period of time?

Dr. Sorkin: Well, it all started when some jet-skiers mysteriously disappeared in the Pacific Ocean off the coast of Costa Rica, see. Then a large chunk of flesh was extracted from the ocean by a trawler and after genetic testing, it was revealed that this was regurgitated remains from a large unidentified predator. This was followed by another disappearance in the same locality and thus Lexico corporation mounted an expedition, sending myself, Dr. Grant, Richard Levine, Tim and Lex Murphy and some others–

Ryan: You do recall some of those "some others" saved your life, right, Doc?

Dr. Sorkin, irritated: Yes, Ryan. I merely said that to avoid going down the list. Anyway, after we reached the island, we had some difficulties and lost our communication with the Lexico, so Lester sent out a rescue team to find and bring us back.

Malcolm: And uh, while this was happening, Dr. Lewis Dodgson of Biosyn corporation was also trying and successfully located Isla Nublar to retrieve dinosaur eggs to save the company.

Phineas: Cool. Well, I'm sure we're all going to have a great time talking to each of you individually later on in the show.

Lester: Wait, I thought we were almost done.

Ferb: The show has only just begun.

(Lester sighs)

Lester: Nice.

Phineas, to you, the reader: Alright you guys and gals on fanfiction, now it is time for your role. What we're going to do is interview each of these survivors and you folks, the readers, will be able to ask them your own questions. Here's how it works: just write your question in the form of a review. You'll be informed who we'll be interviewing first before the end of this segment.

Ferb: And don't forget to say who the question is intended for.

Isabella, offstage: Don't forget the profanity rules, Phineas!

Phineas: Oh yeah, I almost forgot. And please be nice and don't post any rude or profanation in your questions and comments. We won't be able to use everyone's questions, depending on how many we get, but we'll do as many as we can. Our first interviewee will be Dr. Alan Grant!

Grant: Wait, what? Me?

Phineas: Yeah, Ferb and I figured you should be first since you're one of everyone's favorite _Jurassic Park_ team members. (To audience) We'll see you guys after the break!

* * *

**A/N: Well, you heard Phineas! Simply post your comments and questions as reviews and don't forget to say who the question is intended for (I apologize if this sounds obvious, but it's just a reminder). Also, questions and comments with profanity and rude comments will not be accepted. Be nice everyone! Remember, since this fanfiction is dependent on reviewers that send their questions and comments to me, I won't be able to update until I receive questions. So if you like this fanfic, be sure to send me some questions, follow and favorite this story and until next time r&r!**


End file.
